


Duo Versus the Internet

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has a hard time accessing his favorite website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo Versus the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was having trouble accessing a certain fanfiction website...

“The internet hates me.”

  
A jet black eyebrow quirked in response. It was a struggle to determine which method of response was appropriate in this situation. For starters, the internet was incapable of emotion and therefore could not hate anyone. If typical arrogant discourse was to be the method, it would be important to ensure this fact was known. However, the fallacious statement was said with such dejection that it did pull at some carefully hidden reservoir of concern. Deciding to take a page out of his partner’s book, Wufei responded with untypical humor. “You broke the internet?”

Duo scoffed. “I did nothing. The internet has just decided it hates my guts and doesn’t want me to use it!”

Ignoring better judgment, Wufei sighed and looked at his braided partner. “Why does the internet hate you?”

“I don’t know!”

“Let me rephrase that. What makes you think the internet hates you?”

Duo shifted his monitor in Wufei’s direction. “This website! It won’t let me do anything!”

Wufei walked over to the offending machine. “So it’s not the whole internet, just a website? Perhaps the website is down.”

A braid swung as Duo shook his head violently. “They always put up a notice if there is going to be issues with the website. There is no notice!”

Another sigh. “What website is it?”

“Just this fanfiction website that I go to sometimes…”

“You read fanfiction?”

Duo rolled his eyes. “Yes, I read fanficiton. No, I don’t care what that says about me. The point is that I can’t read anything if I can’t access the damned website!”

Wufei glanced at the image on the monitor. “It looks like you can access the website just fine.”

This time a growl escaped from the frustrated agent. “Okay, fine, I can get into the website. But it takes forever to load a frickin’ page! And an ad pops up every 30 seconds! Do you know how difficult it is to browse for stories when a sponsor keeps wanting you to enroll in a preschool program? I don’t even have kids!”

Deciding to cut the rant short, Wufei interjected. “From what I know about ‘fanfiction’, the website is probably slow because it is hosting too many ‘stories’ and its memory is near capacity.”

“Well they need some better servers!”

“I will agree with you on that front.” Wufei looked at the pile of folders on Duo’s desk. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with your job than some useless website?”

Duo had the decency to look sheepish. “Well…I am doing my work, honest I am! It’s just this one story I wanted to read. I don’t see why this website makes it so difficult to use it for its proper purpose.”

“What story could possibly be that important?”

Pale cheeks glowed pink. “Never mind.” Duo turned the monitor back in his sole direction and continued to click away with a frown.

Wufei stared at the ceiling. Somewhere on the upper levels sat an insufferable woman who was responsible for his unfortunate partnering.


End file.
